


late night ramen and what!?

by sleepyhanie



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Seventeen Edition [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Late Night Antics, Love Bites, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Ramen, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, a lil romance, and count to 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhanie/pseuds/sleepyhanie
Summary: Things get a bit heated between Jeonghan and Mingyu after Mingyu tries (and fails) to enjoy a little quiet time to himself at the dorms.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Seventeen Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957375
Kudos: 43





	late night ramen and what!?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first prompt for Kinktober 2020 and I am very excited!! I want to try to put something out everyday for the entire month but I may just do some stuff whenever I feel like. BUT i will try my best to do as many prompt as possible!~ Also this was very much a spur-of-the-moment type of thing but I like the way it came out~ plz ignore any spelling mistakes b/c this was not beta'd hehe. enjoy~ (also can you guess the prompt? answer at the end!)

It had been a long day and Mingyu was happy to finally be home. Early morning photo shoots, press meetings, and then a 3-hour practice at night had been exhausting. So, when he finally arrived at the shared apartment complex relief overcame him. He decided the first thing he needed was a long hot shower, then a hot bowl of ramen. He had made it to his room and unpacked his dance clothes swiftly. He didn’t want to have them go stale overnight. He was just about to make his way to the vacant bathroom across the hall when suddenly Jeonghan appeared, seemingly from the shadows. 

“Sorry Mingyu but you’re kinda slow,” Jeonghan teased at the taller man. He was also worn and tired. His softly permed hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat. Somehow, his cheekbones and forehand glistened with the leftover residue, still providing an ethereal and almost sensual glow. Mingyu held his lips tight obviously annoyed at the man’s antics but very aware that Jeonghan was never too tired to have a bit of fun. 

“You could’ve waited, Jeonghan. I know you saw me getting ready,” Mingyu whined as he slumped against the opposite wall. He wanted to make sure Jeonghan witnessed just how fatigued he was. 

“That is true...” Jeonghan spoke thoughtfully. Mingyu hoped he would change his mind.

“But... I still got here first!” Jeonghan ended, as he swiftly shut the door, nearly catching Mingyu’s nose in the process. 

Upset but defeated Mingyu decided to text Dino on the floor above theirs.

“Dino! Is the shower free?”

“Hyung! You never text me at this time!”

Of course, Dino, the ever talented and very perceptive youngest.

“.... Our precious youngest I’m so sorry please forgive me... is the shower free?”

“Ahh Hyung I’m messing with ya! Come on up!”

“Thank goodness,” Mingyu said under his breath.

After Mingyu’s long and very relaxing shower he put on some soft jogging pants and a white tee. A standard outfit for most, but of course the tee clung wonderfully to Mingyu’s abs and pecks beneath. Model-esque features even in the comfort of his own home. He may or may not have spent a few minutes (okay maybe several) admiring himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Self-love is important okay. He left back to his dorm and decided to start on his ramen. Two packs of savory beef, an egg and some fresh scallion. Simple and delicious. 

The kitchen was quiet except for the soft music playing in the background. Mingyu hummed and swayed, enjoying himself as he let the water boil and skillfully chopped up his scallions. 

“What are you up to, Mingyu?” the voice startled him out of his head. Of course. Who else could it be? Jeonghan was leaning against the door frame. One hip resting on the wall while he folded his arms in front. 

“If I knew you were making ramen, I would’ve let you shower sooner,” Jeonghan said softly, a mix between sarcastic banter and genuine thought. 

“Good thing I’m making it for myself,” Mingyu responded. He just wanted to finish his late-night meal and go to bed. The perks of living with so many members. 

“That’s fine. I’ll watch,” Jeonghan replied, walking lazily to the kitchen island that Mingyu stood behind. As he approached, Mingyu couldn’t help but notice Jeonghan’s choice of outfit. An oversized t-shirt with a bunny logo on it which somehow hugged his slim waist. Paired with soft gym shorts whose length ended just above knee. His hair was still wet and as he moved closer, he could smell the soft appealing scent of his body wash and shampoo. 

Mingyu quickly looked away. Jeonghan always had a habit of noticing when his stares lingered just a little too long. 

This may have been one of these moments. 

Mingyu could see Jeonghan smile up at him from the corner of his eyes. The water was boiled but before he could move to shut it off Jeonghan was behind him.

Although Jeonghan was a least a half a head shorter than Mingyu. His height was perfect to hold Mingyu’s waist and an even better height to access his crotch. 

From the back, Jeonghan slid he arms around Mingyu’s middle, his hands groping his stomach. Mingyu gulped. The twitch in his dick undeniable.

“Mingyu you seem tense? Should I help?” Jeonghan playfully explained, his voice muffled by Mingyu’s broad back. 

“Jeonghan... the water?” 

“Oh... right!” Just as fast as his hands grabbed his waist they left. Mingyu exhaled as he heard the soft click of the stove being shut off.

He took this time to turn around. 

“That could have been dangerous.”

“I know.”

They stared at each other. Mingyu scanning Jeonghan’s face easily, unconsciously licking his lips.

“If you just want to eat then sleep that’s okay, but...” Jeonghan breathed. Mingyu’s eyes still scanning his body making it harder to focus.

Suddenly, Mingyu grabbed Jeonghan’s waist and brought him into a deep kiss. Messy but so very hot. He groped Jeonghan all over, his jawline, down to his waist, and to hid soft butt he adored. Jeonghan was melting slowly in his hands, always overwhelmed by Mingyu’s physical and energetic size. 

Mingyu left bite marks and kisses along Jeonghan’s neckline and sharp collarbones.

“Ah- ah hurts Mingyu,” but Jeonghan held on tighter. 

Mingyu was growing in size as they continued. His hard dick poking Jeonghan’s delicate hip bones and stomach. Jeonghan’s hands quickly traced down to find Mingyu’s cock. He stroked it hard above his soft joggers, focusing on bringing it to full length as Mingyu continued his bites.

“I wanna suck you, please…” Jeonghan gasped once he had a moment to breath. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan said, a bit shyer compared to his earlier tone.

“Okay, yeah I’d like that,” Mingyu said looking down into Jeonghan’s eyes. He rubbed his cheek with a thumb that slowly wondered down to Jeonghan’s red swollen lips. Soft.

Jeonghan dropped to the floor. Looking quickly to the doorway to see if anyone was coming any time soon. Once the coast was clear, he began rubbing Mingyu’s already hard dick. He slowly brought his thin fingers to the waistband of the joggers and began pulling them down. Before he could act, Mingyu’s dick sprung out and hit Jeonghan on his cheek. Mingyu groaned at the site. 

“No underwear?” Jeonghan teased, as he slowly rubbed his cheek against Mingyu’s dick. He knew exactly the way to make Mingyu weak. Jeonghan looked up, his soft almost puppy like eyes alluring as he slowly opened his mouth. Mingyu was hung, but that didn’t stop Jeonghan from taking on the challenge of deep-throating the younger. Mingyu grasped Jeonghan’s jaw with one hand, making sure not to squish his cheeks too hard, and guided his hard dick to his hot, wet mouth. Mingyu and Jeonghan both groaned at the sensation. 

Jeonghan set a steady pace as he worked Mingyu’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Mingyu moaned in response to hitting the back go Jeonghan’s throat. Jeonghan looked up at that, eyelashes already wet with soft tears. 

“Keep going, your doing so well Hannie,” Jeonghan moaned at the praise, legs twitching from his position on the floor.

“Yeah you like that, when I say you’re a good boy taking my dick?” Jeonghan squeezed his legs together hard, cheeks still filled with Mingyu’s heavy cock, and on the verge of cumming at his words.

“Go ahead touch yourself, Hannie. You want to, badly don’t you?” Jeonghan nodded as best he could with dick in his mouth, he began squeezing his own cock through his soft shorts, as Mingyu rammed his dick in deeper. 

“You like that don’t you, me fucking your mouth while you palm yourself?” At that, Mingyu decided to grip Jeonghan’s hair tighter, as he pushed deeper and deeper. He could see a line of spit and precum dripping down the side of Jeonghan’s chin and down his neck. The sight made Mingyu harden even more. 

“Look at me while I cum Hannie,” Jeonghan was too lost in his own pleasure to hear what Mingyu was saying. He tightened his gripped and tugged at Jeonghan’s hair, forcing him to look up. “I said watch me while I cum in your mouth,” Mingyu said, more stern than before. Jeonghan nodded. He looked wrecked. Mingyu’s cock stretched his mouth obscenely, his hair was tousled and sweat, and tears streamed down his face. Beautiful, Mingyu thought. One, two, and three more pumps and Mingyu was cumming hard into Jeonghan’s mouth. 

Jeonghan tried to gulp it all down but Mingyu always had heavy loads. Some ended up escaping through the sides of his mouth. 

“Fuck” Mingyu said as he slid his dick out of Jeonghan’s mouth. cum still on his tongue. Mingyu must have missed a shot since suddenly another shot of cum landed on Jeonghan’s cheek. 

Messy, tired and streaked in cum Jeonghan relaxed, leaning his back against the oven.

“You come?”

“……Close,” Jeonghan said though is stupor. 

“Let me help” Mingyu said, as he easily dragged Jeonghan up, so his front was facing the kitchen island and his asse facing Mingyu. The scallions to their left sadly forgotten there. This was much like the position Mingyu found himself in not too long ago. Instead this time Mingyu held Jeonghan’s back to the granite. Lacing a hand to the front his pants. 

It was already hard, and wet from precum. Perfect. Mingyu began stroking Jeonghan’s dick, smooth and quick. 

“Ah— Mhm. Fuck, Mingyu too much” Jeonghan said, grabbing Mingyu’s hand with his own. Before he could stop it, Mingyu suddenly grabbed him and turned him to face his front. Mingyu smirked, a canine popping out, as he lifted Jeonghan onto the island. 

“Mingyu what are you?—“

Suddenly Mingyu pulled Jeonghan’s shorts down and began sucking his dick. 

“Fuck, Ah— Ah,” Jeonghan moaned, trying to hide his pleasure behind his hand. Mingyu held both Jeonghan’s legs open to his chest as he sucked harder. Mingyu moaned, loving how easy it was to rile Jeonghan up and twist him about. 

“Mingyu, I’m go- gonna cum,” Jeonghan said, head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Yeah? Cum for me Hannie,” Mingyu said as he took a breath. Before he went back down, he used his spit to cover a thick finger, and he slowly inserted the finger into Jeonghan, stretching his puckered hole. 

“Ah— Ah wait. Fuck, yes Ahh,” Jeonghan mewled as the sensation from Mingyu’s mouth and finger brought him to his climax. 

“Coming!” Jeonghan brokenly moaned, head thrown back, and limbs going slack. Mingyu slowly removed himself from Jeonghan’s dick and ass. Smirking at the messy man in front him. Legs still spread, cum covering his cheek, and dick twitching, Jeonghan was in heaven as he lay limp on the kitchen island. 

Mingyu kissed his mouth. Jeonghan giggled into the sudden kiss. 

“Still up for some ramen?” Mingyu said smirk grazing his lips. 

Jeonghan playfully kicked him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! follow me @sleepyhanie on twitter for my future updates, chats, yoon jeonghan photos! byee~ (also the promt was Oral! gold star if you got that)


End file.
